Rulers of the West
by Wolflover235
Summary: Fourth Sequel, more information in chapters 1&2
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

**Sequel To: ( In order)**

**She's My Human**

**A Demon with a Loving Heart**

**Lord Sesshomaru what is Love?**

Sesshomaru and Rin's two children Austin and Maya come into their lives, one a full fleshed demon, and one half.

Read and explore with the two children, a loving mother, and a VERY PROTECTIVE GREAT DOG DEMON.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok guys, I have heard people who don't feel like going back to stories to rereading them, so I am going to give you a little flashback. Those of you who have read my story. **

**WARNING: IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE SEQUELS, I SUGGEST YOU READ THEM! THIS CHAPTER IS JUST FOR PEOPLE WHO HAVE ALREADY READ THE SEQUELS. **

**... **

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**She's my human:**

Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken are traveling the lands.

They run into danger along their way to Sesshomaru's mysterious quest.

After the short fights with 'Weak Demons', Sesshomaru finally found what he was looking for.

Naraku had returned.

Sesshomaru, InuYasha, Sango, Kohaku, and Mirokue work together to bring him down, while keeping their 'Mates' out of the danger.

Naraku does attempt to go after Kagome and Rin, but of course the group come in time, Sesshomaru and InuYasha together kill Naraku once again, and both of their swords gained a new power, they could both put up barriers if they wanted.

Finally, they all part ways, Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken alone once again.

Rin finds out that Sesshomaru was slightly injured because of Naraku's attacks.

She wants to help him. And she cofesses her feelings to him. She was only young back then, so she only thought of him as a father.

**A Demon with a Loving Heart:**

Sesshomaru hearing Rin's words has made him become more attached to her than normal.

He let's her sleep in his arms, for comfort.

But danger still lurks around for Rin.

First she is kidnapped by Bankotsu ( The leader of 7)

Then one he gets her back, she is then kidnapped by bandits.

Once again Sesshomaru saves her again, and he heals her with his demon powers.

( The next chapter is a songfic)

**Finally... Lord Sesshomaru what is love?**

Rin meets a boy in the woods.

They talk for a while, before the great Lord Sesshomaru shows.

The boy(Logan) runs off.

Rin and Sesshomaru leave the forest, and to another one.

Sesshomaru observes Rin, she is wondering about the boy she had met.

Sesshomaru gives her the choice to go to the village if she wants to live with them.

Rin decides that she will.

Their departure was heartbreaking, Sesshomaru remained empty.

Rin however was making some new friends, but. She learns their dark secrets.

They are demon slayers.

One night, Rin wanders outside, and finds Sesshomaru.

He had come to the town to check on her.

( All because of a dream that they both had)

Rin is actually happy to see her Sesshomaru again, and he is happy to see her.

And before anything, they say the words they've been waiting for.

' I love you.'

Logan( You know, the boy she was beginning to fall in love with.)

He shows up.

He and his friends surround them.

Sesshomaru makes his true form.

Logans 'side kicks' flee.

Logan stayed, Sesshomaru simply just knocked him out, and Rin and Sesshomaru ran away together.

A couple days pass, and Logan and the slayers find them.

There is a lot of love and loss.

Shasta( The youngest slayer) Saves Rin from Logan who threatened to kill her.

Sesshomaru chased off the other slayers, to where it narrowed it down to Logan.

Logan evilly plunges a spear in Sesshomaru's chest, right below his ribs.

Shasta tries to save Lord Sesshomaru from being staked again, and for that, Logan ends up stabbing Shasta with the knife he was preparing to use on Sesshomaru.

Young Shasta dies.

Rin goes to his side.

Logan pulls out the spear, and prepares to Stab Sesshomaru again, when a sword was plunged into Logan's back showing on the other side through his stomach.

Sesshomaru quickly gets up staking Logan with the spear.

Logan dies, Sesshomaru is severely injured.

He faints.

Rin takes him to Shelter.

Treats his wounds.

It takes forever, but Sesshomaru finally awakes.

And. With a small talk from the two, lead to love, and pleasure.

Rin becomes his mate. And they move into Sesshomaru's father's mansion.

**Well, that's all, it's up to you to read the rest.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 1: Meet Autstin and Maya

Two years had passed.

Sesshomaru and Rin remained at the large mansion.

Rin wandered about the hallways, still amazed at how big it was.

Before she headed to her room, she stopped by the two other rooms.

The first one had Maya tucked in a small bed.

The next room she peeked into, had Austin tucked in a little bit bigger bed.

Austin was one and a half, and Maya was only One, so technically, Austin was the 'big brother'.

Austin was a full demon, he even had Sesshomaru's features.

Maya was only half, but either one, she had Rin's features.

Maya had black hair hanging losely down to her shoulders.

If Sesshomaru hadn't told Rin that he caught the slightest scent of demon in Maya, Rin would have said that they had a normal little girl.

Taking a deep breath, Rin went to her room.

Before going to her bed, she went to the window.

There was a large red barrier that surrounded the house.

Sesshomaru had gone out, searching the perimiter of their territory for any sign of danger.

He had been doing that a lot lately, because he told Rin, that demons do like to prey on young demons.

She was worried about him putting up the barrier, for fear that he wouldn't be able to get back in, but, he would lightly chuckle, and tell her.

" Rin, it is my sword that I have casted, it knows who is around it."

Rin smiled, she felt safe now, if Sesshomaru wasn't with her, the barrier would be up at all times.

She yawned, and got in the large bed.

Sesshomaru would sleep there with her when he returned.

Closing her eyes, she fell asleep.

**A/N: Well, what d'ya know! I'm back! This just came up today.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Demon School.

Austin and Maya were told that they had to attend a special school, that would help them learn about their demon sides, and the demon rules.

Today was their first day, Austin was 4, Maya was 3.

Austin wore a long white Kimono with a small red bow around the waist, kind of like Sesshomaru's yellow tie, Maya wore a purple dress, it just felt matching to her diamond blue eyes.

" You two be good, make some good friends, and what have we already taught you Austin?" Rin asked looking at the boy.

" Only transform in emergency." Austin said.

" That's right, keep your sister safe." Rin said.

" I'll be ok mama, I can protect myself." Maya said, lifting her hand which had a nice set of claws.

" Maya, I do not want you to use your claws, unless in emergency." Rin said.

She then stood up and walked the two outside, where Sesshomaru was waiting with Ah-Un.

Austin flew by himself, but since Maya was still young, she rid Ah-Un.

" I will be there to pick you two up, do not go astray of the school you understand?" Sesshomaru said.

" Yes Father." Austin said.

" Ok daddy." Maya said, and off they went.

Rin walked beside Sesshomaru taking a deep breath.

" Hey, they'll be fine." Sesshomaru said.

" I know. It's just. Oh never mind." Rin said.

Sesshomaru laughed a little, and hugged her assuringly.

...

Austin helped Maya off of the dragons.

" Thanks Ah-Un." Austin said.

The dragons roared and took off in the sky.

The two kids walked into the castle, where demons were entering.

Maya was nervous, there weren't many half demons like her.

They went in and walked into seperate rooms.

Maya was surprised, they put full demons in one room, half in the other.

She saw maybe ten or fifteen half demons like herself.

A female stood from a desk, " You must be Maya, princess of the great dog demon."

" Uh, yes, you can just call me Maya." She said.

" well, Maya, why don't you take a seat." The female said.

She went over and just chose a seat.

Someone she sat next to leaned over and tapped her shoulder, she jumped and looked at the person, " Hi, I'm Layla."

" Maya." She said, and they shook hands.

This Layla didn't have any sharp nails.

But she did smell of demon.

" Alright, I see we are all new here, and are probably wondering what we are doing." The female said.

" I am Lady Myro." The Female said.

...

Austin walked into the room, surprised to see all the full demons, he shouldn't be surprised, there are more full demons than ever of course.

" Austin, prince of the dog demon right?" A female came up to her.

" Yes." Austin said.

" Ok, I am Lady Lyro. Please, choose a seat." She said.

Austin took a random seat.

The kids there silenced as Austin made his way to the seat.

They made cheering noises, and in the background, " A new member!"

The Female teacher stood, and began talking.

Austin listened and learned, but kept a sharp ear out for his sister, he didn't want anything to happen to her.

...

" Alright that is all for today. tomorrow we will learn more about the full demon's blood." Lady Lyro said.

The kids stood and walked out silently, whispering about how weird stuff was.

Austin rose and went over to the door where his sister was in, she wasn't quite done yet.

But then he heard,

" Alright, tomorrow we will talk more about how the demon blood effects us." Lady Myro said.

Austin leaned against the wall, waiting for Maya to come out.

Someone exited before Maya, and she had accidentally tripped.

Austin jumped foward, steadying the girl.

" Thank you. Sorry, I get so clumsy sometimes." The girl said.

Maya came out, looking at the two.

" Um, no problem." Austin said, making sure she could stand, then backed away.

The girl quickly walked out of the doors.

" So how was your lesson?" Maya asked.

" Pretty good. Do you know who that was?" Austin asked.

" That was... Layla. She's pretty nice. She's a fox demon." Maya said.

" Oh, ok, well, let's go, I bet father is awaiting us." Austin said, and the two headed out.

Of course, as promised, Sesshomaru was standing out in the open fields under the shade of a tree.

" Daddy." Maya said happily running to him.

" How was your day?" Sesshomaru asked, having to bend to let the little girl hug him.

" Good, I made a friend." Maya said.

" Really. And how about you Austin?" Sesshomaru asked, looking over at him who was slowly walking up to them.

" It was ok, the demons there are... Nice." Austin said.

" Austin." Sesshomaru said.

He looked at him in the eyes.

" If there was something going on would you tell me?" Sesshomaru asked.

" yes, of course, nothing happened, just... Learning. I met Maya's friend when she came out of the room, she tripped and I caught her, so... Yeah, I guess she's my friend too." Austin said.

" ok, well, let's get home." Sesshomaru said.

" Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken shouted.

The dragons were coming down to the ground.

" Here's Ah-Un." He said.

Maya who was still holding on to Sesshomaru, was lifted in Sesshomaru's arms and set on Ah-Un.

" Hello uncle Jaken." Maya said.

" Hi Maya." He said.

Maya giggled at his lazy response and pat him on the head.

Jaken sighed annoyed as they took off in the air.

He let her play around with him, he had to, he had done it sense she first opened her eyes, Sesshomaru had given him a death talk a few times for muttering the 'naughty' words to Maya when she was just a pup.

The sun was falling as the three dog demons headed back home, in turn to see their mom.

Sesshomaru loved these children.

Austin was acting just like him when he first met Rin, wanting to protect his sister.

They went home and told their mom about their day, and relaxed, anxious to see what the future had planned.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey people, sorry for the disappearance, I have been having more and more stories come in mind, so if you are wondering why it is taking me so long to update, just look at my profile, oh that reminds me, I need to update my profile! Anyway, while I am doing that, please enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 5: A new demon

Austin and Maya raced through the forest.

It was late evening and they had gone out to play.

"Hey no fair transforming, mama said only for emergency." Maya complained as she chased her brother.

Austin laughed when he changed back, and stopped waiting for Maya to catch up.

"You are too slow sis." Austin said.

"Well it's your fault, you're not aloud to transform." Maya said.

Austin was about to joke more, when he heard something.

"You'd better say you're sorry and..." Maya was silenced by Austin shushing her, putting his hand over her mouth.

He looked around warrily.

Maya finally was able to remove his hand and whispered, "What is it?"

Austin caught a dark figure a few feet away from them, he didn't see a face, it was too dark, but based on Austin's senses, his demon blood boiling and the smell of the figure had Austin fully alert.

"Maya, let's go home. We need to run." Austin whispered, and turned his sister around, and they took off running.

Autin held her hand tightly, guiding her through the forest.

Once or twice Maya tripped.

Austin pulled her back up, looking back at the figure who remained in spot.

Finally, they arrived at the house, running in, through the hallways, until they arrived in the huge living room where their mother, Rin, was.

"What happened?" Rin asked, noticing the fear in their eyes, and their heavy breathing.

"There was a dark figure out there, I don't know who it was but...It didn't smell right." Austin explained.

"Where was this figure at?" Sesshomaru suddenly appeared in the room.

"It was in the forest, somewhere." Austin said.

"Ok, stay in the house, I'm going to go see what it is." Sesshomaru said, and left the house.

Rin hugged Austin tightly, "Thank goodness you two are safe."

She moved to Maya, hugging her.

"We'd better get to bed, got school tomorrow." Austin said.

"Mama, can I sleep with you tonight?" Maya asked.

"Of course you can." Rin said.

"Alright, I'm off to bed, night mom." Austin said.

"Goodnight Austin." Rin said.

Rin went back to sit on the couch, with Maya close to her.

"I couldn't really see the figure, but it did look scary." Maya said.

"It's ok now, it's not going to hurt you." Rin said.

Sesshomaru returned not long after.

"I didn't find anything or even smell anything." He said.

"It must have run off." Rin said.

She got up, with Maya at her side.

"She's sleeping with us tonight." Rin told Sesshomaru.

"Alright, come on Maya." Sesshomaru said.

**...Next morning...**

"Alright, I want you two to come straight home after school ok?" Rin said.

"Where did dad go?" Maya asked.

"He went on a little trip, he'll be back later." Rin said.

"Ok. Bye Mama." Maya said as she got on Ah-Un.

Her and Austin flew off.

Austin helped Maya off the dragons, and they headed into the school.

"Welcome back Maya." Myro smiled at Maya.

"Thank you." Maya said, and went to take her seat, next to Layla.

"Alright, today we have a new student." Lady Myro said.

Maya looked over to the door, and in walked a boy about her age, he had short black hair.

"This, is Akuma." Myro said.

Akuma walked to the back of the row and sat down.

When he passed Maya, she suddenly felt a fear, a silent gasp uncontrollably let out.

She looked back at him, who had his attention on the teacher.

He seemed to notice her stare, for his 'red' eyes met hers.

"Alright class, let us begin." Myro said.

Maya tried her best to pay attention, but the fear she was feeling, was making her breathless, she felt as if he was crawling around her skin.

"Maya, are you alright?" Myro now noticed her lack of breathing.

"I-I'm fine." Maya said.

"Are you sure, you don't look so good." Myro said, coming up to her desk.

"Maybe she needs some fresh air." The boy's voice came.

"You're right, Maya, do you need to step out for a minute?" Myro asked.

Maya slowly nodded.

"Ok, take all the time you need." Myro said.

Maya got out of her seat.

"Should I assist you?" Akuma asked.

"Why that is quite nice of you Akuma." Myro said.

Maya was shaky, but she didn't want to sound rude, so instead she nodded.

Akuma moved out of his seat and exited the room with Maya slowly behind.

They walked out in the long hallway.

"So, what's this? Do you have trouble breathing often?" Akuma asked.

"N-No, I just..." Maya couldn't speak.

She looked the boy over, his eyes were scaring the life out of her.

"Maya are you ok?" Austin came up to her.

Akuma backed away, letting Austin come up to her.

"I'm fine." Her voice sounded weak.

"You are not fine, I could feel your fear, what is wrong?" Austin asked.

Maya looked over at Akuma.

Austin looked at her direction.  
"Who are you?"

"Sorry, I am Akuma, Maya's new classmate."

"Akuma huh? Well, why don't you go on back in, I need to talk with my sister." Austin said.

"Ah, she's you're sister huh?" Akuma asked.

"yes, now please leave us." Austin said.

Aukuma nodded, a shock coming in his eyes, and he quickly returned to the classroom.

"Austin, your eyes." Maya said.

He suddenly realized that he had almost called his dog demon form, so immediately, his eyes changed back to golden brown.

"Are you ok?" Austin asked.

Maya sighed, "I don't know why, but when he left, I feel, all of a sudden, relieved."

"So, he was scaring you? What did he do?" Austin asked.

"N-Nothing, he just, i don't know." Maya said.

"Ok, do you want to go back to class or do you want to go home? I can explain to mom what is wrong." Austin said.

"No, I'll go back to class, I'm not going to leave school just because of the new student." Maya said.

Austin nodded, "ok, if you get scared again, I want you to go home, that fear I felt, it's just not like you Maya."

"I'll be fine." She said.

Austin nodded again, hugged his sister and went back to class.

Maya sighed, and walked back into her classroom, ready to continue her day.

**A/N: So, anything strange and familiar about Akuma?**

**Leave some reviews**

**~Wolflover235**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: New Neighbors

When Austin and Maya walked home, it was quiet, Austin seemed to have forgotten all about what happened that day.

When they got in the house, they could immediately smell something sweet cooking.

The two went into the kitchen.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Austin asked.

"Sesshomaru has found a new family not far from us, and he has scheduled us to go meet them." Rin said.

"New. Family?" Austin asked.

"Yes, we are just about to leave." Rin said, as she wrapped the little pie up. A pie that Maya loved, but Austin didn't take so much interest in.

"Are they demons like us?" Austin asked.

"The mother is human." Rin said.

"Oh." Austin stopped his questioning and saved the rest for when they arrived.

The three left the house, and met up with Sesshomaru in the middle of the forest.

The house that they arrived at was a little smaller than theirs, and a little old looking.

As they walked up to the house, the door opened, revealing a female.

"Ah, Sesshomaru, this must be your family." The female said.

"My name is Rin." Rin introduced.

"This is my son Austin and my daughter Maya." Rin said.

"Hmm, my name is Allia. My son is upstairs right now, Austin, Maya, why don't you go see him. He's told me so much about you Maya, on his first day." The female said.

Austin and Maya nodded and walked past the female, into the house, and up the long lasting stairs.

They stopped at a closed door that had the boy in there.  
"Come in." The boy's voice called before Austin knocked.

When they entered, Maya tried her best to keep her polite voice and face on.

"You must be Austin and Maya. My name is Akuma. Of course you knew that Maya." The boy walked up to them.

He gave Maya a look before looking at Austin, "We haven't properly met, Akuma." The boy held out his hand.

Austin was slow, but he took the boy's hand, and shook it slowly, and before he let go, there was a small snap, and Akuma jerked his hand away.

"Austin!" Maya snapped at her brother, and walked over to the backing away boy, who was holding his hand, shaking it a little.

"I'm sorry, are you ok?" Maya asked.

"Yeah. Just a little sprain." Akuma gave his hand one more wiggle before another snap sounded, and his hand looked normal again, "See?"

"What is wrong with you Austin? He's knew, I told you he didn't do anything." Maya said.

"I'll be downstairs." Austin said, and left the room.

Maya was sort of surprised and relieved that she wasn't scared of this kid.

"Sorry, he's a little..."

"Protective, yes, I would probably be the same if I had a sister." Akuma said.

"I'm sorry. He's just a little jumpy around half demons." Maya said.

"But isn't that what you are?" Akuma asked, confuse in his eyes.

"He knows me, he likes me, it's just...I don't know, I guess that's what full demons are like, they are kind of iffy around them." Maya said.

"So, tell me about yourself. How is it that you are brother and sister, and he is full demon and you are only half?" Akuma asked.

"Well, our mother is a human, and...Well, I guess Austin got more traits from our father than our mother." Maya said.

"And you got more traits from your mother?" Akuma asked.

"Yeah, and what about you? Your father is a demon?" Maya asked.

"Yeah, but...He died, when I was little." Akuma said.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Maya said.

"No, it's ok. He wasn't really the type of father like yours. Protective, kind...Caring." Akuma said.

"Oh." Maya said.

"Um, would you like to see around the house?" Akuma asked.

"Sure." Maya smiled.

Akuma walked past Maya.

"Well, as you know, that's my room." Akuma stood behind Maya.

Maya walked more into the room, taking a good look.

"There were papers that basically covered his wall.

"You draw?" Maya asked, looking at the papers.

"Yeah, sort of." Akuma said.

Maya took a piece of the paper from the wall, looking at it shocked.

"Sort of? Akuma this is so awesome, it looks so real." Maya said.

"Yeah, that's...My father." Akuma said.

Maya looked at the picture again.

Akuma looked a lot like him.

His father did look scary though, same eyes as Akuma, but this picture, he was surrounded by bunches of demons, and he wore the strangest armor.

"Maya. Mom said we're leaving." Austin poked his head through the door.

"OK." Maya said.

Austin nodded and left.

"Well, it was nice officially meeting you Akuma." Maya said, putting the paper back on the wall.

"And you, Maya." Akuma said.

"So, I'll see you at school tomorrow?" Maya asked.

"You bet." He said.

"Ok, bye." Maya said, and left his room.

When she came downstairs, Sesshomaru and Austin were gone.

"You ready Maya." Rin asked.

"Yes." Maya smiled.

"It was nice meeting you Rin, Maya." Allia stood up.

"And you too." Rin said.

Maya and Rin left the house.

Allia turned around when Akuma came downstairs.

Allia began changing appearance.

"That was fun." Allia said.

Her blonde hair turned brown, her blue eyes turned golden, and her human looking ears sharpened to a point.

"I don't know why but, you looked so much better in the human disguise." Akuma said.

"Do not forget why we are here Akuma. Do not forget who killed your father. You know what the plan is, I want you to stick to it." Allia said.

Akuma nodded.

**A/N: So, now do you guys know who Akuma is? Leave some reviews!**

**~Wolflover235**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Flowers.

When Maya got home, she went straight for her brothers' room.

"What is your problem!" Maya said.

"What do you mean?" Austin asked.

"You were so rude to Akuma." Maya said.

"He doesn't have a good scent on him, he's bad news Maya." Austin said.

"Well, stop being such a puffed up brother and learn to get to know him!" Maya said, and left the room.

The next day came quickly, and Maya and Austin went to school.

When Akuma entered the classroom, he surprisingly sat on the other side of her and Layla.

"Alright class, today, I need you to fill this out. It's a little quiz just to see what you know." Myro said.

She passed out the papers.

Maya looked over the first question.

Question 1: How do you control your demon side?

Question 2: Does your demon side effect much?

Question 3: What do you do to pass time?

Many more odd questions.

Maya sighed and began writing.

When the class let out, Maya exited the room, Austin and the class seemed to be deep in a lesson, so she went outside, and waited.

She leaned against the wall of the building.

"You ok?" Akuma came up to her.

"Oh, Hi, aren't you going to go home?" Maya asked.

"Are you?" Akuma asked.

"I'm actually waiting for my brother." Maya said.

"Oh, then, is it ok if I accompany you while you wait?" Akuma asked.

"Won't your mother worry?" Maya asked.

"Nah, she doesn't have a cue for me." Akuma said.

"Oh." Maya nodded.

"Well, since you were so interested in my drawings, I thought I would give you...This." Akuma pulled out a piece of paper.

Maya's eyes widened.

He had drawn her...HER!

"Thank you Akuma. It's beautiful." Maya said.

She was laying in a field of roses, with...AH-Un.

"How do you know him?" Maya asked curiously, pointing at the dragons.

"I've seen them fly through the trees, kinda hard to miss them." Akuma said.

"Oh." Maya nodded in understanding.

"It really is beautiful. Thank you." Maya smiled.

"You're welcome. I was wondering if you could come over tomorrow." Akuma said.

"um. I'd have to ask. We don't have school tomorrow so maybe I could find some time." Maya said.

"Great." Akuma smiled.

"Hey Maya, sorry for the wait." Maya snapped her head towards Austin.

"Oh, it's ok." Maya said.

"Ready?" Austin asked.

Maya looked back ahead of her, surprised ot see that Akuma was already gone.

"Yeah." Maya said, and they headed home.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Falling

"Hey mom." Maya came out from her room into the the living room.

"Yes?" She answered.

"That boy, Akuma, he has asked me to come over today, can I? I won't stay long." Maya asked.

"Why sure you can." Her mom smiled.

"I don't think that's a good idea Maya." Austin came in.

"Austin, he is her classmate, she would like to make some new friends." Rin said.

Austin sighed, even though he didn't like taking orders from a human, this one was his mother, "Ok, fine."

Austin sighed again and walked off.

"Bye mom!" Maya said hugging her.

Maya left the house, and made her way over to Akuma's house.

She knocked on the door.

"Hello?" Akuma opened the door slowly.

"Hey, it's me." Maya smiled.

"Oh, hey. Glad you could make it. My mother is asleep, but we can hang out in my room." Akuma said.

"Are you sure? I could come back." Maya said.

"No, it's fine. She's a day sleeper, could sleep through almost anything." Akuma said.

"Oh." Maya said.

She entered his house again.

"So, what do you want to do?" Akuma asked.

"Um, hang out in your room?" Maya asked.

Akuma laughed, "Ok."

He lead her upstairs.

When Maya walked in his room, she looked over the pictures again.

"How do you...Draw like this?" Maya asked, looking over at him.

"I don't know, I just grab paper and pencil and create." Akuma said.

"Could you draw something, and teach me?" Maya asked.

Akuma looked at her.

Maya shook her head, laughing nervously. "I'm sorry, I'm being rude."

Akuma laughed, "What makes you think you are rude?"

He moved over to his desk, grabbing a piece of paper.

"Well, I thought maybe your drawing was personal." Maya said.

Akuma looked at her again, he smiled, "I like you." He laughed again.

"Alright, come here." Akuma said.

Maya took a seat at the old chair.

"Now, I want you to draw what is going in your mind right now." He said.

"What? What's that supposed to do?" Maya asked.

"It helps you relax when you draw." Akuma said.

"Ok?" Maya said unsurely.

"Here, I'll help you start." Akuma said.

He set the pencil in her hand, and set his hand on her wrist.

"Close your eyes." He whispered.

"How can I..."

"Trust me...You trust me right?" He whispered.

Maya sighed calmly, and closed her eyes.

She felt his hand move hers to the paper, and she felt her hand move in different ways, up and down, left and right, then repeating multiple lines.

She felt comfortable, and almost at ease as her hand was guided across the paper, hoping that she was actually drawing what was on her mind.

"Open your eyes now." Akuma said, releasing her hand.

Maya slowly opened her eyes, and was amazed at the sight before her.

She had drawn what was on her mind.

It was her, a little dream of her in a dog demon form.

"H-How did you know?" Maya asked surprised.

"I didn't. You did this." Akuma said.

Maya laughed amazed.

"This is so beautiful. I thought my drawing was aweful." Maya said.

"Not from what I can see." Akuma said.

"Thank you. You are really a great friend Akuma." Maya said, and without even thinking, she hugged him tightly.

Akuma was shocked at first, but smiled lightly, putting his arms around her.

'Now is my chance.' Akuma thought to himself.

A little tentacle slid out of his body, towards Maya's back, ready to plunge into her heart...

**A/N: Cliffhanger!**

**Leave some reviews what do you think will happen?**

**~Wolflover235**

**Also, I know i should have put this in the beginning, but I just wanted to tell you how 'I' pronounce the names.**

**Akuma (O-Ku-Muh)**

**Maya( My-Yuh)**

**Lyro and Myro ( Lee-ro, Mee-ro)**

**Layla( Lay-Luh)**

**and**

**Allia (Uh-Lee-Uh)**

**Hope this made sense, if not PM me.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Resist and Love

**Previously: A little tentacle slid out of his body, towards Maya's back, ready to plunge into her heart...**

**-Now-**

Akuma squinted as he moved closer and closer.

He was shaking an aweful lot, he couldn't do it, this girl, she was so nice to him, no one had shown him that.

"Akuma, are you alright?" Maya asked, pulling back a little.

Her back met the little tentacle, and before she could turn to see, he retrieved it, letting it return to his body.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He said, moving away from her.

Maya was quiet for a minute, then looked shocked, "I hope you didn't take that hug personally."

Akuma looked at her like she had no idea what she was talking about, but then shook his head, "No, no, it's not that. Um, I just really need some rest."

Maya looked slightly relieved, "O-oh, ok, I will go home."

"I'm sorry. I had more plans, it's just that..."

"No, I understand. I might head in early too." Maya said.

Akuma nodded, and watched her, almost protectively, as she left their territory.

He returned back to the house after following her for a few miles, only to be greeted by his mother.

"Mother, I can explain..." Akuma started.

"Shut up!" Allia growled, her eyes flashing red.

"I couldn't do it. She's just so innocent, why does it have to be her?" Akuma asked.

"She is the only half-breed in the family. Your father was a half-breed, we need that type of blood to bring him back." Allia explained to him, for the thousandth time.

"Why do you want him back so badly? He never cared about us." Akuma said.

"He did and you know it! He was killed by Maya's family. It only seems fair that we use her blood, then kill her afterwards." Allia said.

"Fine, then YOU do it. I don't have the heart to do it. Unlike you and father, who have no heart at all, or else you'd be more worried about me!" Akuma said.

Allia seemed to change emotion for a minute, just a minute.

Akuma sighed, dropping his head.

"Akuma, you must understand, I care for you. But this family only can be complete if we bring him back." Allia said.

"Ok. I just don't want to do it. It will hurt me too, because I am a half breed, it will hurt both me and Maya." Akuma said.

"I have full demon blood flowing through my veins, take some, and it won't hurt you." Allia said.

Akuma thought this over, he didn't want to do this, but, he did miss his father, sort of.

With a quick movement, he took her blood from her arm.

His eyes shot open at the electric currents flowing through his body, his lightly crimson eyes glew even more red.

When he had enough, he pulled back.

Allia smiled, "You look so much like him. Now, what are you going to do?"

"I must be the one to spill Maya's blood in order to revive my father." Akuma said, in a unfamiliar low voice.

"And then?"

"We let him feed on the rest of Sesshomaru's family, for energy." Akuma said.

Allia smirked, running a sharp nail down Akuma's face, "Naraku would be proud of you."

**A/N: Well, I just gave it away! Now tell me who Akuma's father is, and what you think of this.**

**Sorry for the wait!**

**~Wolflover235**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Trust...?**

* * *

Maya awoke up late the next morning, and was relieved that there was no school today.

"Hey, Maya, you awake?" Austin's voice came, and she heard him come up where her back faced him.

"Yeah." Maya said, rolling over to look at him.

"Mom and dad left to take a day out." Austin said.

"Ok." Maya said simply.

"Um... What happened yesterday? You came home extra early." Austin asked.

"Nothing. Akuma wasn't feeling well. I think I'll go check up on him today." Maya said.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Austin asked.

"Yeah. He's my friend now. He's ok Austin. Seriously, get a grip." Maya giggled as she sat up.

"Hmm. Ok, well, I guess I'll have the house to myself then." Austin said.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna see if he's well enough to have me over, if so, I'll be back this afternoon." Maya said.

"Ok. Be careful ok?" Austin said for the thousandth time.

"Ok." Maya said, and Austin walked out of her room to let her get dressed.

Soon, she was walking through the forest that was glowing with the morning sun.

She stopped in place when she heard leaves rustling a distant away from her.

Her heart raced as she looked around alertedly.

"Hello?" Maya called out.

Suddenly, leaves of a tree rustled above her, and a figure landed on the ground before her.

Instinct took over.

Maya stretched her claws, and slashed out at the threat.

A familiar sound coming from the enemy sounded, as he grunted as he fell to the ground.

Maya sort of attacked her opponent blindly, so when she saw who was there, her eyes widened.

"Oh my Kami. I am so sorry!" Maya said, kneeling down to Akuma who was holding the side of his face.

Maya's heart dropped when she watched the blood slide down his cheek as he removed his hand to look down at the blood on his hand.

"I am so sorry! I...Oh my gosh...I just..." Maya felt so ashamed to have attacked so rashly.

"Maya. It's ok. It's just a scratch. Your parents raised you well." Akuma said.

Indeed, a small three lined scratch ran down his cheek about to or three inches long.

"I'm sorry. Does it hurt?" Maya asked.

"Not really, with some of my demon blood in me, it's already healing." Akuma said, and Maya had then begun to notice the scratch closing up slowly. "See?"

"Oh. Well, what were you doing here?" Maya asked.

"I could ask you the same question." Akuma said, his eyebrows raising.

"Well. I came to see if you were better." Maya said.

"Oh. Yeah, I'm fine." Akuma said.

"Good. Did I come at a bad time? Were you hunting or something?" Maya asked.

Nah, just exploring. Come on. We'll head back to my place." Akuma said.

Maya and Akuma walked back in silence.

"So, is your mom awake?" Maya asked.

"Yeah, but we can just go to my room." Akuma said.

The two reached Akuma's house.

"So, what do you want to do?" Maya asked.

"Well, if you don't mind. I would like to know about you, your family. What is your breed like?" Akuma asked as we sat on his bed.

"Well, Dog Demons are pretty powerful, especially my dad. He is a Lord of the Western lands, he told me stories about how he met my mom, and...How we came here." Maya said.

"How did he meet your mom?" Akuma asked.

"Uh, I'm not sure if I should..." Maya paused.

"Come on, I'll tell you how my dad met my mom if you tell me yours." Akuma said, resting his elbows on the bed and resting his chin on his hands.

Maya giggled, "Ok, but you can't tell... Dad met mom when she was little. She was in bad shape, and got really sick, but dad saved her, using his Tensaiga. And she grew up with him and they fell in love." Maya said.

"Tensaiga?" Akuma perked his head up.

Maya looked at his expression, "You know of it?"

"Well, mom has told me stories of two extraordinary Dog Demons that had two extraordinary swords." Akuma said.

"My dad has the Tensaiga!" Maya said.

"That is the sword of reviving, right?" Akuma asked.

"Yeah!" Maya said.

"Fascinating." Akuma said.

"Uh, yeah, so how did your dad meet your mom?" Maya asked, hoping she hadn't said too much.

"Oh, well, it was kind of a... Blind date. Or, love at first sight. I don't know. Mom says she blames herself for falling for a demon with such admiration." Akuma said.

"Well, maybe that's how it was with my mom." Maya said.

"Yeah. Wow... The Tensaiga. Do you suppose you could show it to me sometime?" Akuma asked.

"Well, I'd have to ask if you could come over and..."

"No, not there. Bring it here." Akuma said.

Maya blushed lightly, "Uh, well, it's with my dad. He doesn't take likings in showing it around." Maya said.

"Just borrow it. You can do that, can't you?" Akuma asked.

"I don't know. I don't really..."

"Come on, you can trust me. You do **trust** me, don't you?" Akuma asked.

Maya smiled, "Well, I'll think about it, and yes I do trust you."

"Ok, well, mom and I are about to head out. I'll see you tomorrow in school. Ok?" Akuma said.

"Ok." Maya said, "Bye."

"Bye Maya." Akuma said, walking her out the door.

Maya sighed as she walked back home.

Clouds were now gray and Maya could smell rain coming.

She made it home just as the rain began to come down.

"Hey Maya, where have you been?" Rin asked.

"Oh. I just went over to Akuma's." Maya said.

"Oh, how is he?" Rin asked.

"Good. Where's daddy?" Maya asked.

"He's left to go on a little trip. Be back late tonight." Rin said.

"Oh." Maya said.

She walked off, to her room.

As Maya passed her parents room, she came to a stop, and returned to the entrance.

Her dad was gone, but... The Tensaiga was still here!

'_the tensaiga is the reviving sword, right?'_ Akuma's voice echoed in her head.

Before she knew it, Maya was standing before the thin sword, it was resting in a sheath, and had a blue bandaged handle.

Maya slowly picked up the sword, holding the handle and the covered blade with both hands.

The sword looked small, but it was pretty heavy for her.

'_You trust me, right?'_ Akuma sounded again.

Maya set the sword back down. "I need to ask daddy first." Maya said, and turned her back on the sword.

Heading to her room.

As she lay in bed that night, she thought to herself.

'_what would Akuma want to see the Tensaiga for?'_

Maya rolled on her side as she fell asleep.

* * *

_**"Maya!" **_

_**Maya moved out of her bed and look out her window.**_

_**"Akuma, what are you doing here?" Maya asked.**_

_**"Can you get the Tensaiga?" Akuma asked.**_

_**"Now? It's midnight." Maya said.**_

_**"I know, now can be your only chance." Akuma said.**_

* * *

Maya gasped as she awoke.

She sat up n bed, and looked at her window, that was hidden by a curtain.

'_Bring the Tensaiga over here.'_ Akuma's voice once again echoed in her head.

Maya stood from her bed, slipping on some shoes, and quietly walked down the hallway to her mom's room.

When she came to her parents room, she was surprised to see that her dad had returned home, and was sleeping along side mom.

The Tensaiga was in the same spot she saw earlier.

'_I could show him now, perhaps he's still awake.'_ Maya thought about Akuma.

_'I'll return home before anyone can notice i'm gone.' _Maya told herself as she now stood before the Tensaiga.

Slowly and quietly, she picked up the sword.

She held it against her as if protecting it, as she slowly walked out of the room.

Deep down, Maya had a gut-wrenching feeling, something was wrong.

She stood outside of her house, staring down at the sword.

"I'll just let him look at it, then leave." Maya told herself.

She walked down the quiet and peaceful forest, into the darkness that awaited her...

* * *

**A/N: Well, long time no see. What do you think of this?**

**Leave some reviews**

**~Wolflover235**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Trapped!**

* * *

Once Maya reached the front porch of Akuma's house, the door opened for her.

"Maya? What are you doing out at this hour?" Allia asked, her brown eyes holding concern.

"I-is Akuma awake?" Maya asked.

"Yes, come in." Allia said.

Maya walked in, easily spotting Akuma sitting on the couch.

"Maya? Is that the..." Akuma stood.

"Yes. I can't stay long, but..."

"Can I see it?" Akuma held a hand out.

"Yeah, but just a minute." Maya said, handing him the heavy sword.

Akuma unsheathed the sword, and it shimmered a light blue in his presence.

"Fascinating." Akuma said.

"Yeah. It is. I should go now. So." Maya said, preparing to grab the sword.

"Foolish girl." Allia sounded behind her.

Maya turned in time to see Allia's eyes turn golden and her brown hair turn black.

"You give into people so easily." Allia said.

"Uh...Akuma, what is going on?" Maya asked.

"I'm sorry Maya." Akuma said sadly as he backed away, still having the Tensaiga in hand.

Maya gasped as slimy tentacles surrounded her, tightening around her body, and her back was pressed to the wall.

She watched terrified as Akuma handed the Tensaiga to Allia.

"At last. We can finally have out own life back. All thanks to you. Stubborn half-breed." Allia said, smirking up at Maya.

Akuma left the room, only to return, dragging a golden casket.

"What's going on? What are you doing?" Maya asked, a couple tears falling down her face.

"We are bringing back a dear friend, whom your father destroyed many years ago." Allia said, opening the casket.

"Naraku?! He's your father!" Maya screamed surprised to Akuma.

"Yes." Akuma said plainly.

"Now shut up, before you draw the whole litter here!" Allia growled, and a tentacle covered Maya's mouth.

Maya watched helplessly and in fear as the Tensaiga pulsed rapidly, as if it was having a hard time accepting it's master and who it was reviving.

"Ah... So this is what Sesshomaru sees when reviving someone." Allia said, and soon, she sliced the blade right above the figure that lay in the casket.

It was silent for a long time.

Suddenly, Allia knelt down to the casket, and Maya could hear a faint gasp for air coming from the figure in the casket.

"Shh. I know you need energy. I have just the snack for you. My love." Allia said, and Maya was dragged forward.

Soon, she to was kneeling before the casket, and was staring down at two pairs of light red eyes.

The tentacles evaporated.

"A little help on your part. Brat." Allia growled, and Maya whimpered as she was pressed down further towards Naraku.

Maya could feel and smell his dead skin, it reeked, and she had to hold back a gag in between her cries.

Suddenly, a sharp dagger like pain came from the side of Maya's neck, and her eyes widened as she felt blood being sucked from her neck.

"No! Stop it! Please!" Maya cried in pain as she tried to pull back, but just a few ounces of blood from her was all Naraku needed to be able to sit up himself, and his limbs to work enough to where one of his arms wrapped around Maya and returned to the puncture on the side of her neck.

Maya screamed, but slowly, her voice faded into little squeaks.

Suddenly, her body felt as if it were going numb, and she felt really really tired.

She couldn't make anymore movements, or sounds, she just wanted to sleep.

In that moment, the walls broke down caused by a medium huge sized dog demon, and Maya was soon dropped to the floor, and she could hear a loud growl or bark.

'_Austin'_ Maya could see with her blurred vision.

Austin growled as he landed in the house, both Allia and Akuma were thrown aside.

Austin stood before Naraku who now had enough strength to stand.

"Sesshomaru." Naraku said.

"Wrong!" Austin growled angrily and lunged at Naraku, but a tentacle wrapped around his throat coming from behind.

Austin let out a squeaky yelp as the tentacle severely cut off his air supply, and he was slung into another side of the walls, which didn't stand a chance, and fell around him.

_'Austin...No'_ Maya thought, since she was too weakened to say anything out loud.

Then, another growl sounded, and Sesshomaru arrived in his dog form, Rin not far behind.

"Maya!" Rin rand to her daughter.

"I was hoping you would come later." Allia said sounding annoyed, and her eyes filled red, and her body grew, transforming into a huge moth, grabbing Sesshomaru's attention.

Sesshomaru had no choice but to get her off his back.

"Maya! Can you hear me? Austin!" Rin cried worriedly, glancing at Austin a few feet away, he lay in his dog form, unconscious.

Suddenly, Naraku stood before Rin and Maya.

'_Mom...Run_.' Maya thought weakly, but couldn't say aloud, as blood continued to rush down her neck.

" I was hoping for some full demon blood after Maya's. But you'll do." Naraku said, now powerful enough to release a tentacle and wrap it around Rin, and raise her up to him.

"Mom." Maya whispered weakly.

'_**Rin!'**_ Sesshomaru turned his attention away from the moth demon.

"I am your opponent! Don't turn your back on me!" Allia said, swooping down to return Sesshomaru's attention on her.

Naraku smirked as he bit into the same place he had Maya, and was enjoying all the power he had returning to him.

Austin awoke, and the first thing he saw was Naraku biting into Rin. No... Not Maya, not Rin...Not... _**"MOM!"**_ Austin pushed himself up and he lunged at Naraku, making the two fly out of the hole in the wall and outside.

Rin gasped as she pressed her hand against her neck, and pressed a part of her Kimono into Maya's still pulsing wound.

Rin noticed the Tensaiga just a little distant from them.

She reached over and grabbed the sword, out of harms way.

_**"Rin! Maya! Get out of here!" **_Sesshomaru growled as he continued to fight Allia who had many scratch marks and no wings.

"Come on Maya." Rin said as she put on of Maya's arms around her neck and they stood.

Rin hadn't been as injured as Maya had.

The two were stopped by Austin, who was being thrown back, by Naraku.

"Austin!" Rin cried out to him.

Austin tried to push himself up, but he was out of energy.

_**"You leave them alone!" **_Sesshomaru growled, abandoning Allia and lunged towards Naraku who was now inches before Rin and Maya.

"Come and get it!" Naraku smirked challengingly.

Suddenly, a bunch of tentacles released from Naraku, and enveloped Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru scratched and bit at the tentacles that enveloped his full dog form, but there were too many.

Soon, he grew weak of fighting, considering he had wasted most of his strength fighting Allia.

More and more tentacles continued to surround Sesshomaru, and soon, he was no longer visible, and he grew still.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin screamed.

Maya had healed a little and was beginning to gain strength, enough to scream, "Daddy!"

"Now, you will become a part of me." Naraku smirked as the tentacles began enclosing Sesshomaru, and little by little, the shape shrunk.

Maya and Rin stood there helpless.

Maya wished it was her, she wished it was her that was in that painful grasp, it was all her fault, she brought the Tensaiga here. What other reason would someone want a fantastic sword like her dad's other than to have more power?

Maya and Rin's tears fell as they watched the form stuck in the tentacle shrink.

_He was gone._

_Sesshomaru was gone._

_Daddy was gone..._


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Apology**

* * *

"Any moment now, I will be complete. Perhaps I could let you join me." Naraku said to Rin and Maya as he watched the mound of tentacles work away.

Just as the mound of tentacles grew any smaller, it was surrounded by a green glow.

"What the..." Naraku gasped out surprised as the mound of tentacles evaporated.

Rin and Maya's eyes brightened when they saw Sesshomaru appear from the tentacles.

His claws were outstretched, his eyes were flaming red, his magenta streaks on his cheeks were sharply jagged.

"**Move. Away."** Sesshomaru said in a low growling voice.

Rin grabbed Maya as the two went over to the unconscious Austin.

The Tensaiga in Rin's hand pulsed as if hearing a command, and suddenly, the familiar red barrier surrounded the three.

Maya and Rin watched as Sesshomaru moved in inhuman speed, and a very large, bright green light filled a large portion of the forest.

Austin had awoken sometime during the apocalyptic light, and as if he knew the barrier wasn't going to hold up the whole weight of the house and block out the power, he carefully, but quickly crawled closer to Rin and Maya, still in his dog form, and he curled around them.

"Austin." Rin and Maya gasped.

He couldn't reply, he just closed his eyes as the whole house came down, and the green light became blinding.

Minutes and minutes passed like that, and suddenly stopped.

Austin uncurled himself, and everyone found that all they could see, was the outside forest.

"Is everyone ok?" Sesshomaru asked, as he turned his attention to the three, seeming to immediately calm down.

Austin made his human form as he stood, moving away from Rin and Maya.

"Maya? Maya! Come on. Wake up." Rin immediately panicked when she noticed that Maya had gone unconscious.

Sesshomaru knelt down next to Rin, and his claws glew light green, and he laid them on Maya's punctured neck.

"She is only unconscious, but her pulse is very faint." Sesshomaru said.

"Where did Akuma go, that bastard." Austin said.

"They have fled. Naraku is destroyed though, which for now, is all that I'm concerned about with that family...Rin." Sesshomaru said, removing his nails from Maya's now healed neck, and focused on Rin's wound.

"I'm fine." Rin said.

"I will not allow my family, especially my mate, have ANY wound or mark on them." Sesshomaru said, and he soon had RIn's small bite mark healed.

Sesshomaru then had Maya laying in his arms.

"Come. She will probably sleep for a day or two."

Rin and Austin silently followed after Sesshomaru.

"What was the Tensaiga doing here?" Rin asked as she glanced at the sword she held.

"Akuma must have manipulated Maya to steal it, and give it to him." Austin said, upset with Akuma more than his sister.

The four arrived back at their house, and Sesshomaru laid Maya in her bed.

"Here." Rin sighed, as she handed the Tensaiga back to Sesshomaru, who simply set the sword down next to Maya's bed.

"I will stay with her tonight. Get some rest." Sesshomaru told Rin.

* * *

***3 days later***

Sesshomaru wasn't the least bit surprised that so many days, Maya had remained unconscious.

That night, as Rin and Austin had gone to bed, Maya began to stir, her eyes opened.

"Daddy." Maya croaked quietly.

"I'm here. Maya, are you ok?" Sesshomaru asked, as he sat at her bed.

"I'm... Sorry." Maya whispered, which confused Sesshomaru.

"For what?" He asked.

"For taking your Tensaiga. I put all of us in danger, I don't even deserve to live right now..."

"Stop it Maya!" Sesshomaru snapped, "I would lay down my life for you than to worry about some rusty old sword!"

"But, I helped bring back Naraku, I couldn't stop him from draining my life...It's all my fault." Maya said sadly.

"I have taken care of Naraku, he won't return this time. Don't punish yourself for this!" Sesshomaru said.

"But I deserve it. You should have taken care of me too, you should have just left me to die. I deserve it." Maya said.

"No, you don't deserve it!" Sesshomaru almost cried out, as he hugged her tightly, "You are my daughter, my own flesh and blood, I love you more than life itself. I couldn't live with myself if I lost you, Austin, or your mother. You three are what keeps me breathing, what keeps me alive." Sesshomaru said.

Maya cried into Sesshomaru's shoulder, and he held her securely.

"It's ok, Maya. You're safe now, that's all that matters." Sesshomaru said.

"I'm sorry that I took the Tensaiga." Maya said, again.

"Don't be. You are forgiven." Sesshomaru said as he released her, his golden eyes glistening with tears that threatened to fall.

"Ok, you get some more sleep, and we'll talk more in the morning." Sesshomaru said, and laid Maya down, who was still tired.

"Night daddy." Maya whispered, as she fell asleep again.

Sesshomaru sighed as he watched her sleep for a few minutes, before standing, and going to his room, where Rin slept.

His heart ached at the thought of Maya telling him to kill her, it was heart-breaking.

Now, after three days, he could finally rest.

* * *

***1 week later***

"Austin, slow down!" Maya panted as she chased after him.

It was a nice afternoon, and Austin and Maya had gone to play.

"You are too slow, sis." Austin said, returning to Maya's side.

"Uh-huh, I've heard that before." Maya said, rolling her eyes at him.

"Hello Maya." A familiar voice sounded a few feet away.

Maya looked at the figure that stood before them.

"Akuma?" Maya whispered, but not in relief, but in _fear_.

"What are you doing here?" Austin stood slightly in front of Maya, his claws tensed.

"Calm down Dog Demon, I've not come to fight." Akuma said gently, and Maya was slightly surprised on how Akuma sounded so... Grown up.

"Well then you'd better leave, because you are standing in the wrong presence to be talking." Austin said, and little by little, his eyes filled red.

"I have only come to apologize." Akuma said, and risked taking a couple steps forward, his eyes on Maya.

Austin growled lowly, a sound coming from his inner demon, which stopped Akuma.

"Maya...I..."

"Don't." Maya stopped him, walking up to him, but Austin stopped her.

"Austin." Maya sighed, annoyed, which calmed him down, and Maya stood a couple inches in front of Austin, facing Akuma.

"I can't accept your apology, I can't trust you anymore. We were good friends, but I guess I was just your tool. Your key. And now... I'm scared of you Akuma." Maya said, tears in her eyes.

Akuma held the same expression as her.

Austin moved Maya back behind him.

"You've brought enough harm here. I want you out of our territory, out of this _forest,_ and out of the _western lands_ by sun down." Austin said smoothly, although his now golden eyes held glares as if to kill.

Akuma held no expression, and for a minute, Maya thought he was going to stay and fight.

"Goodbye Maya. I know that I am no longer worthy of earning your trust, but I honestly didn't want any of this to happen. I thought I could protect you...I'm sorry." Akuma said, and without waiting, he turned and walked off.

Maya watched him pitifully. He was just a kid, yes he betrayed her, and yes he was the son of a killer, but, above all, Maya liked him, she wanted to stop him and tell him it was ok, but, he was already too far, and soon, his form faded into the shadows of the trees.

"Maya, are you ok?" Austin asked, breaking her concentration.

"Yeah." Maya said.

"Let's head back home." Austin said, and took her hand, and the two walked the opposite from Akuma.

Maya tried to clear Akuma from her head, he would no longer see her again.

She reflected Austin's protective repulses to her dad's .

Maya was barely a demon, she was more like her mom than anything, but Austin was more like her dad.

Fierce, protective, and sometimes self-centered.

As Austin gre, he even looked more and more like Sesshomaru. His familiar silver hair, his golden eyes, the exact same magenta colored, two lined, V-shaped marks on his cheeks, and a small blue crescent moon on his forehead.

_**"I want you out of our territory, out of this forest, out of these western lands by sundown."**_ Austin's threatening voice echoed in Maya's head, he sounded just like Sesshomaru.

Before she knew it, they had arrived home.

"How did your run go?" Sesshomaru asked, as the two came in.

"Everything was fine." Maya said.

"Akuma has been chased out of the western lands." Austin said.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked.

"He came to say goodbye." Maya said, stopping Austin from speaking.

"Ok. As long as he doesn't use you again." Sesshomaru said.

"I'm tired." Maya said, dropping the subject, and went into the living room to sit with Rin.

"We are returning to school tomorrow?" Austin asked.

"That is for you to decide, I think you and Maya are already well mastered on your demons." Sesshomaru said.

"But, we still haven't learned to protect ourselves from..."

"Austin! You fought a powerful Spider Demon to protect your sister, I would have done the same. I actually have once, to protect your mother, you and Maya are already ready to take my place when my time comes to leave this world." Sesshomaru said.

"W-what? I-I...Father, I can't take your place, I still don't know how to do all that, I know you are strong, and I've seen you fight many times to protect us, I'm not strong..."

"You _are_ strong, Austin. You just don't know it yet. You are still young, but when you grow, you will realize how much power you hold. Just promise me one thing..." Sesshomaru paused.

"Yes?" Austin asked.

"Never let your powers consume you. Never use your strength to kill those weaker than you. Unless they mean harm." Sesshomaru said.

"I wouldn't _want _to hurt people. Why would you say that?" Austin asked confused.

"Because, before I met your mother, I used to be someone like that. I thought of everyone as an easy opponent, I used to kill people. Now, I've changed, and I want you to promise me you will never walk down that road." Sesshomaru said.

"I promise." Austin said.

"Good. I am proud of you both. Tomorrow. Maybe we can take a trip, and let you two see more of our kind." Sesshomaru said.

Austin smiled, "That would be great."

"Ok. Let's get some rest. Night is fastly approaching." Sesshomaru said, and they joined Rin and Maya in the living room.

Rin loved her children, and Sesshomaru.

Maya loved her mom, she looked up to her most of the time.

Austin was always protective of Maya, but now, he realized how important he thought his mother was, and was even more protective of her. Just like his dad.

Sesshomaru...Was happy. He had a family that he never thought he'd have, he had children that he said he would never grow to like, yet, Maya was his little girl, and Austin was his fast growing son, that wanted nothing more than to look up to him.

Soon, his children would become what he is...

The rulers of the Western Lands.

* * *

**A/N: Well that is the end.**

**I thank "SquirtlePokemon" for sticking with the story, I enjoyed how you saw the events and enjoyed them like I did when I was typing this.**

**Now this is the end of my Four Sequel Stoy... The End :)**

**Feel free to leave reviews!**

**~Wolflover235**


End file.
